


Shush

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Choking, Cutting, Dom - Freeform, Dominate Joker, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Mild BDSM, Reader fic - Freeform, Smut, Submissive, Suicide Squad Movie, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Joker decide to have some fun before wrecking havoc on Gotham again. With a game called shush, you and your pudding share one last sweet moment together before wrecking terror over Gotham once again, it's been too quiet, and here's to the start of chaos all over again.</p><p>Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey you! Yesss, you. How'd you like to do me a favor and check out my new tumblr? It'd mean bunches to me if you gave it a quick follow! -pouts- you don't have one?! We'll make one right now. Pretty pretty pretty please? 
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn

I sit on our shared bed, reading up on the latest crimes in Gotham. Me and my Puddin hadn't done very much lately.

After he broke me out of prison, he said he just wanted to lay low. Of course I didn't mind, more time for just me and my Puddin to be together.

He walked into the room, at first paying me no attention. I pout but decide to give it a second before acting on it. He walks into the bathroom and I hear the bath tub come on.

A few moments later my Puddin walks out with only his briefs hanging at his hips. He stands waiting for acknowledgment.

"Hi, Puddin", he half smiles at me and lifts his hand moving his index and middle fingers back and forth in a come here motion.

I get up and slowly advance over to him. The height difference would seem frightening to anyone else standing next to the joker at my height, but not me. Not with my Puddin.

He pulls me against him forcibly but the impact is slowed to be soft.

"I've missed you, my beautiful princess" he whispers by my ear.

I smile, my hands against his chest. "I've missed you too, Mistah J".

He kisses my neck softly, his hands settling around my hips. I drape my arms around his neck, titling my head to the side, giving him more room. He stops and I stop myself from protesting.

He pulls me into the the bathroom. After breaking me out of prison, he had a new home all set up for the two of us.

The bathtub was grand, big enough for more than two people but the perfect depth for a tub all the same. With the tub a little over half way full he pours in a bottle of bubble bath. The smell is intoxicating. Like strawberries and a hint of chemicals, _mesmerizing_.

He looks me up and down and I get the message, slowly unbuttoning my flannel and discarding it, then putting my thumbs in the band of my lace panties I pull them off as well, never breaking eye contact with the joker.

"Oh so very pretty" he says looking me over,

"pretty", now he's right in front of me

"pretty" his hands grab my breast firmly

"pretty" flicking my hard nipples

"pretty" as he runs his hands down my hips, leaning in by my ear

"mine" he whispers as he presses my clit with his thumb his other fingers around my now dripping center. I can't help but moan, feeling his cock twitch against me through his briefs.

He backs away and pulls off his briefs. Stopping the water flow and stepping into the tub, he puts out a hand for me to join him.

I step into the tub, feeling the water burn me,adding to the swirl of pleasure I already feel. We sink down into the water, soap encasing around the both of us.

I take a moment to look at how beautiful he has set the place up. Candles scatter the bathroom, the light on the dimmest setting possible. So much effort had went into our times together lately. I cherished it, for I knew eventually we would have to get back to being the King and Queen of crime and he would go back to the tough maniacal façade he often wore.

He seemed to hear my train of thought, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my neck ever so lightly. I moan, low and quiet, faint.

"You're so beautiful, I had to have sometime to ourselves before getting back into the crime scene" he says.

"I know Puddin" I press my back against his chest. He washes me off and me him.

We exit the tub and step into the shower to wash off the suds. Suddenly he grabs my throat, backing me against the glass door. I moan lightly.

"Now my _princess_ , that we have had our sweet time, it's time for some _fun_." Starting to laugh manically, I join in.

He yanks me out the shower and throws me over his shoulder, spanking my ass. I yelp knowing his hand will be left on my pale skin and loving the image of it.

He throws me on the bed, and walks to grab a few of his toys. He comes back with 2 knives, one blunt and one sharp, two ropes and small vibrator.

"Time for fun and games princess ". I feel myself growing wetter at the thought of his future ministrations.

"I love when we play games Mistah J" I say seductively.

He takes the ropes and ties my wrists up to the headboard. Taking the blunt knife he positions it between my breasts, I feel the coolness of the blade. He applies pressure and drags it down, causing a small line of blood to appear down my chest, I moan at the feeling.

"Now let's play a game of Shush, you know the rules cupcake, you moan, you get a cut, three cuts and you get no more pleasure" I nod looking in his green eyes.

"Okay Mistah J".

"Good then let's begin" he places the little vibrator against my clit, waves of pleasuring being jumped to course through my body, I tense but don't utter a sound. He smirks.

" We'll play to 5 rounds today, you make it to round five and have my permission to explode as soon as I say _Let Daddy Hear His Princess_ " I nod once again.

"You've made it through round one but that's always the easiest, time for round two" he leaves the vibrator against my clit and picks the blunt knife back up, cutting little marks in me, my back arches into the blade, trying not to moan I smirk.

"Paint your canvas Mistah J" he grins and presses the knife deeper, my mouth opens into a soundless moan. His grin stretches wider.

"Cmon now princess, it only gets harder from here".

I bite my lip, "round 3" he breathes softly putting the knife down and putting two fingers at my entrance, on contact I draw my breath in quickly. He pushed them in and it takes everything in me not to moan, but it's not enough.

I moan loudly and he stops, without a word he picks up the sharp knife and slices 1/3 around the front of my neck. My mouth opens, my mind mixed with pleasure and pain and not sure how to receive either. It's a cut not deep enough to be fatal but enough to cause enough pain and shed of blood. He roughly inserts his two fingers again, pumping them in and out , I see the lust pooled in his now deep blue eyes. The image alone makes me want to explode but I have to hold on for my Puddin. He continues for a few then slows to a stop.

"Four" he says, his tongue coming out to lick my clit. Another breathless moan. His tongue dips into my pussy, caressing my soft walls. Pulling out and licking my clit, he shoves 3 fingers in as he grips my clit with his lips.

I can't help it, i moan again, louder than the first.

He peers up and grabs the knife looking directly at me, another cut, a little past halfway around my neck.

More pain and more pleasure.

I can't ruin this, I have to hold on. He shoves the 3 fingers back in and laps at my clit hungrily, my whole body tenses and I almost moan but I hold it.

"Good girl, round five" he removes his hand and before I have a chance to realize what's going on, he rams his now fully hard cock into me. My mouth shoots open but it's so much pleasure no sound comes out. I'm relieved.

My back arches pushing further into him.

"You like that huh, don't you? Being my filthy little _pet_ " he grunts fucking me slow but deep, I can feel my orgasm building but it feels so good I dare not ruin it.

He puts his hand against my throat cutting off my breaths, I can feel the full blade scraping my side as he cuts me. It's all so much, I'm quiet and tense, my body screaming for release.

As if on queue he tosses the blade to the side and picks up the sharp blade. He holds it above me with both hands and brings it down, midair changing direction to slice the rope holding my left wrist, he does the same to the right one and I fall completely back onto the bed.

He starts to fuck me faster , leaning down, his lips so close to mine I can feel his breath. I bite my lip not trying to moan, with everything in me. My arms wrapping around his neck.

"Now let daddy hear his princess".

I only need to hear those few words and I'm moaning so loudly I question if people outside the warehouse can hear me. I decide I don't care.

My juices flow over him as he fucks me, my orgasm prolonging as he continues, I hear him grunt, feel him start to tense.

His strokes become slow and hard again.

He's cumming and I'm holding the back of his neck as we begin to kiss. He falls on top of me, my arms wrapped around him.

"I love you Puddin "

"I love you too Princess"

He rolls over and pulls me on top of him.

"We've let the amateurs have their fun, now it's time to remind Gotham why we are the king and Queen clowns of crime and let terror reign once again"

I nod with a evil grin and we both start to share a maniacal laugh.

_Hope you haven't gotten too comfortable batty, we're back, and mayhem is coming for Gotham._

**Author's Note:**

> This joker was a little tweaked and inspired by the suicide squad movie portrayal of the joker. A sweeter but still maniacal kind. I decided to incorporate the word puddin because I just love that nickname for him. Read it as Harley or yourself ;) If you'd like more Character/Reader fics let me know, or in general more fics from any fandom just request it! Any and all feedback is welcome! This was my first time publishing a fic so let me know what I should do to improve anything you think could be tweaked ❤️


End file.
